


And that, My Lady, is you.

by kanaduya



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Just some peasant, Other, i just miss julia being a goddess, who saw Julia bringing the trees back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanaduya/pseuds/kanaduya
Summary: Pretty much I was just thinking about all of the Fillorians praying to Julia and I was wondering what they would be saying. So this pretty much a super short POV of just some passer-by who saw Julia raise the trees. Wrote this in like 15 minutes. hope you enjoy!





	And that, My Lady, is you.

The trees, they sprouted from ashes. As phoenixes, they rose from their deathbeds to begin anew.   
Her. The woman, who’s light and magic brought the fatal ends of the trees, to be reversed and live again.  
The forest grew, shading the sunlight from our eyes. Murmurs began, quiet, but became deafening. They spoke of “thank you” and you, you were all deserving of their thanks.  
For you, our goddess, who gave life to those who had lost it long ago. You shown your kindness and benevolence on us. Your sun, moon, and stars gave us a path, when all was lost.  
For when you brought spirit and love to the trees, you brought it us.   
So, Our Lady of Trees, I thank you, on behalf of those who may not see you yet, behalf of those who bask before you as I do, and myself, who is devoted to whom will be peace and kindness. And that, my Lady, is you.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, this was my first fan work! I write a lot of fictional stuff, but its all completely original. So, if you like it, let me know! Thank you!


End file.
